Perspiration can be generated during one or more of physical exertion, exposure to a high-temperature environment, and exposure to a stressful situation. When perspiration is produced, clothing tends to absorb perspiration from covered areas of the body. However, perspiration produced or collecting at areas of the body that are generally uncovered (e.g., face and hands) is not absorbed and can quickly become an annoyance to a worker, athlete, etc. This is especially true when perspiration drips/runs into one's eyes where the typical reaction is to use one's hands or shirt sleeve to wipe away the perspiration. Wiping perspiration from one's face in this fashion is a distraction and can be dangerous. For example, when someone is working in a hazardous environment (e.g., a nuclear facility) or is working with hazardous substances (e.g., chemicals, paints, etc.), touching one's face or eyes can cause contamination of sensitive body parts (e.g., skin, eyes, mouth, etc.).